1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
As for a projection method of a projector, tilt projection is known in which image light is projected obliquely upward onto a screen (refer to JP-A-2013-85159).
JP-A-2013-85159 discloses a method of correcting distortion of an image which is projected onto the screen when the tilt projection is performed.
On the other hand, there is a problem in that, when the tilt projection is performed, an upper part of the image projected onto the screen is darker than a lower part thereof, and thus uneven illuminance occurs in the image.